


another winter

by thedevilchicken



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Facial Shaving, Intimacy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Renly likes to shave him. Loras doesn't mind at all.
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	another winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/gifts).



Renly likes to shave him. 

He does it while Loras lounges in the bathtub, from behind, clothed while Loras is naked. The shave's close: the blade's sharp, he daren't breathe, and his skin stings in its wake. The razor's edge would worry him, but Renly's hands are sure. 

Renly's fingers on his freshly-shaved skin are pleasing. Renly's fingers in his freshly-washed hair are, too. And outside this firelit, fire-warmed room it's snowing hard, but Loras would give ten Highgarden summers for one more winter at Storm's End. 

Renly strips and joins him in the tub.

Neither one will leave tonight.


End file.
